twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
An IC Perspective: Ayan, The Red Dream
(Note: This page is preserved for posterity as an in-character perspective of the dealings with Ayan, and is not to be considered unbiased or reliable information.) Ayan, known mockingly as The Red Dream or--more popularly--The Red Coward, was a magician of some minor skill thousands of years ago. Never able to match the skill or talent of his brother Chimerubim the greatest warder of his day, Ayan--or more correctly Eian--is recorded in the tomes of history, not due to his contributions or abilities but for his relation to the legends known as The Brotherhood or The First Brotherhood. Mighty and powerful spirits such as Valdir, Leucraven, Lillian, Lazarus, Chimerubim, and Ophelia may be spoken of by children for centuries to pass but the name Eian--or Ayan in some incorrect sources-- is one that has been nearly forgotten and only mentioned for his callous and cowardly actions in regards to those fabled figures. Some references can be found expounding on the craven and petty actions of Eian before his death but those mentions are few and far between. Born of the effendal house of Oni'Ven, Eian's name has been struck from all of their recorded histories and his memory is, now, only a fading stain on the pride and glory brought to their house by his brother Chimerubim. What is known is that his brilliant ad historic brother, Chimerubim, was married to a fiercely intelligent scholar from, of all places, the tribes of the Gael. Her name was Lillian and Eian coveted her, driving a wedge in his relationship with his brother and ruining the lives of all involved. After his brother discovered Eian's misguided attentions towards his wife, Eian struck Chimerubum after a violent argument and remained without remorse for many, many years after. Sadly, Chimerubim's daughter with Lillian, Marilyn, died before his own eyes. Many speculated that Eian was the cause. But--thankfully--the story seems to end there as the name Eian fades from history into obscurity and silence. As a side note of some interest: The term Red Coward came into use in historical texts due to Eian's addiction to an exotic herb known as Red Sand which causes those who smoke it to lose their grasp on reality. It is said that Red Sand can make a person believe that they possess great power and may even travel between worlds. Sadly, Eian fell to this addiction like so many before him. It, ultimately, caused Eian to roam the countryside--barefoot, filthy, and forgotten--babbling about his great power and plots to unmake the world with some manner of time-keeping device, all the while a shattered hourglass hanging from his rags. Allies The pitiful creature known as Eian, the Red Coward, had no lasting allies or friends. He destroyed everything that was ever of worth in his life because he was too small and weak to forgive, find love, or see the beauty that surrounded him when he was alive. Enemies None. Those who opposed Eian have--according to historical record--only ever held pity for the wretched man. Hate is reserved for those with some manner of redeeming quality that is unrealized, of which Eian has none. Quotes *the sad and tortured-- incoherent-- jabbering of a madman* "Shakes, you miserable clown..." "The truth is something that has been sold, traded, and bargained away since our battle began. There is so little of it left, that each of you have forgotten what it really looks like. Nevermind, nevermind, fear not, five, three, two. I have saved a grain of it for you, and you, and especially you. Look under your pillow, it's waiting for you there...."